I Can't Do It
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: This is a One-Shot that popped into my mind after watching the last episode of Transformers Prime. Please enjoy and review!


**I don't own Transformers Prime. I only have rights to this story and any OC's it entails.**

* * *

Arcee looked up at Jack.

"Keep in touch." She gave a tearful smile. "Don't make me hunt you down."

Jack watched as she walked with the others to the bridge that was open. But as she reached it, her steps faltered.

"I can't do it," she whispered, planting both of her feet on the ground. "I can't do it," she said again, this time with more volume.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked.

She turned and looked at him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but... I can't return... to Cybertron."

"May I ask why?"

Arcee walked back to Jack, her optics on the ground. But as she stood before him, her optics focused on Jack.

"Jack, we've been through so much, so many trials. You can't begin to realize how happy I am that you sat down on me at the KO Burger. And after all this time..." She reached out and picked him up. She held him to her, hugging him. He returned the hug. "I fell in love with you."

Jack pulled back quickly, looking into her optics.

"Arcee?"

Arcee smiled.

"I can't do it. I can't leave you."

She turned to look at Optimus.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but... I won't leave. I can't leave Jack."

"Love?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Arcee sat Jack back where he had stood and looked at the SIC. (Second In Command)

"It is a human concept," she said. "It is a deep caring for someone. Jack and I have been together since the beginning. We've seen Hell and fought tooth and nail for what we thought was right. And through all of that, I fell. I fell in love with him. And I don't care. I don't care that it's wrong. I don't care that it's impossible." She looked at Jack and saw him smile. "I will stay by his side." She looked at Optimus. "I'm sorry, Optimus, but I'm staying."

Jack quickly made his way down to the ground level and over to Arcee. She knelt down to his level as he ran up. He then rubbed her face plate before looking up at Optimus.

"I'm with her. She means the world to me." He then looked Arcee in the optics. "And so you know, I love you as well."

And then, with everyone watching, he stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Arcee's.

Arcee's optics closed at the feeling and she wrapped Jack in a hug.

"Well..."

Jack smiled as he looked over at his mother.

"Am I allowed to have a girlfriend from a different galaxy?"

June couldn't answer. She just stared at the two.

Jack turned his attention to Optimus.

"With your permission, sir," he said.

Optimus nodded with a small smile.

"Optimus! You can't be serious!"

Jack and Arcee groaned as they heard Ratchet complain.

"Ratchet, shut up," Jack said as he hugged Arcee, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Ratchet, I understand how Arcee and Jack feel. I have studied many documents on love."

Arcee gave a bright smile as she looked at Jack.

"Mom?"

June slowly made her way to the two on the ground.

"Jack, are you sure?"

Jack nodded.

"She's the one."

June sighed and rubbed her forehead before nodding.

"I guess it's okay," she said. "But I don't want to hear anything that shouldn't be going on. You're only seventeen. You'll have to wait until you're of age."

Jack nodded before looking down at Arcee.

"What do you think, Arcee? Wanna get out of here?"

Arcee smiled and got to her feet.

"Optimus, sir," Jack said as he looked up at the Autobot leader. "It's been a pleasure. I hope we meet again."

Optimus reached down and held out his hand.

"May Primus watch over you."

Jack took the offered hand, his hand barely grasping Optimus' finger, and shook.

"The same to you, sir."

Jack then released the Autobot leader and stepped back. He then raised his hand in a salute.

The other Autobots raised their hands in farewell.

"Miko, I'll be in touch," Bulkhead said, poking the girl in the shoulder.

Jack looked up at Arcee as she watched her family leave.

"If you need any help, we're only a Space Bridge away," Bumble Bee said.

Rafael smiled at his friend/guardian.

Miko had tears streaming down her face. "You've got to come back, Bulk!"

Bulk held gave her a thumbs up before walking through the bridge.

"Later, Raf. Keep up the good work for Team Prime," Bumble Bee said before walking through the vortex as well.

"Agent Fowler, it has been an honor."

Agent Fowler saluted Optimus.

"Farewell," Ultra Magnus said before walking through the bridge. Optimus looked over his human family, and the two Autobots that were staying behind, before walking through the bridge. As soon as he disappeared, the portal closed.

"Well, Jack, wanna get out of here?"

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Oh, no!" June said.

"Mom. I'll be fine. We're just going to be out driving. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

June sighed again.

"I suppose not."

Jack smiled and looked up at Arcee.

"Let's get out of here, Cee."

Arcee transformed and Jack climbed on, putting his helmet on as soon as he was seated.

The door to the base opened.

"And..."

Miko smiled before stepping in front of them.

"Go!" she yelled.

Arcee's back tire spun out before gaining traction. She then shot out of the base with Jack whopping the entire way.

* * *

******Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long delay on my other stories. My flash drive that I kept my stories on went and converted them all into system files, naming them File001 and such. I've been able to recover some, but not all. But for those of you wondering about my stories, I'll be updating them as soon as I can. As for this story, my first one-shot, I might make a sequel, a story about Jack and Arcee's life after the other 'Bots leave. So keep an eye out. Also, I'm working on another Transformers Prime story. Unexpected Side Effects. What do you think would happen if a human and a Cybertronian swapped blood? This story focuses on that one mystery as well as the ****events**** that follow. ****For now, the story will remain off-site. I'm wanting to get close to finishing it before I actually post it, the reason being that I've got 10 stories on-site going at once. But don't worry. I'll update/finish one of them and post it soon. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope to update, and hear from you all, soon. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review! ****^_^**

******PS- Any suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
